


You're No God

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ableist Language, Alexander Hamilton is an asshole, Alternate Universe - High School, Angelica is trying to be a peace keeper, Autistic Thomas Jefferson, Bullying, Canon Autistic Character, Daddy Kink, Did I mention they're all assholes, Dom Alexander Hamilton, Dom James Madison, Dom/sub, Dork Thomas, Eliza is master at subtle bitchiness, Feminization, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Slurs, Internalized Homophobia, James Madison is an asshole, M/M, Misogyny, Panic Attacks, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Past Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Peggy revels in the madness, Social Anxiety, Sub Thomas, The lesbians are good, They're all assholes, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, ableist slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thomas Jefferson is a prideful guy. Sure he still had a baby face despite being a senior, still had braces, wore the ugliest pair of specs known to man, and had the world's shittest lisp. But he still has his pride? His morals. His plan to marry the girl of his dreams and become a lawyer and live a content life. He doesn't want much, just a nice family. But then Martha, the only girl he's ever loved, dies and his father dies not a week later. His mother decides it's best to move them away from his little burrow in Virginia which he's known all his life and drag him off to the hell hole that is new york city public school (It's not that bad, it's just not a whole lot when you've gone to lush fancy private schools your whole life). Now at the new school, he isn't sure what he is anymore and when you're in security meltdown, also known as high school, the being the way he is, lord only knows what will happen.





	1. Hoooo boy Author's notes

Wow, a Jeffmads fanfic. **How original.** Honestly, this is just to motivate me to write the tedious and boring epic that is going to be my next fanfic. 

Also Trigger warning for Homophobic language, homophobic slurs, misogynistic language, panic attacks, homophobic thoughts, thoughts about suicide, and dealing with one's autism (as an autistic person myself I like to believe the historians who claim Thomas Jefferson was autistic only because it makes him easier for me to write), also if you like Hamilton BOY THIS IS NOT THE FIC FOR YOU.

I will be updatings Fridays, Saturdays, and/or Sundays every week. I will try to keep to this schedule.


	2. Action Will Delineate and Define You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah 86 views and the first chapter ain't even out yet?! Thanks you guys!!! Comments feed my withered soul, please give them to me.

Thomas promised himself he wasn't going to cry, yet here he was. He had spent the morning crying as his cousin Lafayette told him everything would be fine and it would be easy to move the way it was easy for Lafayette when he came to Virginia from Haiti. Thomas knew this wasn't true, though, when Lafayette moved here he had Thomas. Lafayette was also charming and eccentric and everyone loved him. Thomas was nothing like Lafayette. Thomas had cried in the afternoon after saying goodbye to his favourite teacher Mr. George Wythe. Lafayette wouldn't have done that. He would have laughed, thrown a party, joked with his friends one last time. Lafayette wouldn't mourn as Thomas had when he learned about the death of his father and girlfriend. He'd have cried for a little then moved on like a normal man does.....but, it was Martha Wayles. She was his only girlfriend and they'd been dating for years, they'd plans to go to the same college and get married after. To live together in Charlottesville where they could continue on the legacies of their parents. Her death hurt him more than his own father's. 

Death in his family wasn't anything new. His sister, Elizabeth, died a few years ago after an earthquake had shaken the home violently. It had caused her to go missing and when they found her body it had appeared she'd drowned trying to cross a nearby river by herself. He was close to his sister and her death had shaken him to his core. No one else cared as much and that truly hurt him. "What did you expect?" The women in town would gossip when they thought Jefferson couldn't hear "She was a retard anyway, she'd have just dragged Thomas down anyway. Haven't you noticed he does much better without that sub-human dragging him around?" The words had made him wanted to scream. His sister and him, despite being "radically different" in the eyes of others, were extremely close. They were both the only two autistic children in the household. The only difference was that from birth his mother had trained him far better to "hide" it. Her mother had claimed that Elizabeth wasn't brilliant enough and that people would realise anyway so what was the use. After that incident, the death of a family member didn't mean much. His family was big, it was bound to happen. Even his father tracked mountains along the coal mines for the sake of his work and so when he died of a respiratory-related illness no one was shocked. He was never home much anyway and tended to have little to no affection to his own children, especially Thomas and Elizabeth, considering their handicaps. 

Martha on the other hand, she was different. She was a flame, bright and vivid and alive. To him, she was immortal. She had enough strength and confidence to carry both of them and had broken down his walls with simultaneously immense precision and power. She was so amazing, so miraculous, sometimes Thomas thought she was some sort of figment of his imagination. No one could be so perfect and yet so understanding to him. Yet she was. When she passed away from kidney failure due to her diabetes Thomas almost couldn't believe it. Impossible! Surely, this was just a joke. That Martha would appear at his door and embrace him and they'd laugh this off together.

It was no joke. And Thomas didn't even cry. It wasn't easy for him to deal with the loss of a loved one, a truly loved one. He didn't know how to feel, what he felt, where did he begin? He still couldn't fully digest her death. He still often thought and behaved like she was still there and he knew she wasn't but maybe….she couldn't just not exist. She had to still be there right? He could just…if he only just went to see her…

That's when his mother said they were going to move. She could see how the teenager couldn't really cope with the death. That was when she came to him, exclaiming how he was to pack up because for his senior year he would be attending school in New York City. She wanted to wipe their slates clean and was sick of her son sitting and "playing pretend like this wasn't happening" as she put it. 

Thomas felt a surge of emotion, what was it? He wasn't sure. All he did know was that this was distressing. He'd become too used to it all, swaddled in the cradle of practicality and routine. He didn't want different, he didn't want new. He wanted things to stay the same, fossilised throughout time. 

That did not stop his mother.

So there they were, him, his mother, and all his siblings unpacking at their new apartment. Thomas immediately tried to run to his room but his mother stopped him. "No Thomas. Kids go to your rooms and unpack. You. Thomas. Stay." 

He could hear his siblings murmur, didn't like that just because he was slow he got special attention. Oh, he'd trade places with them in a heartbeat. 

"Thomas…" His mother whispered

"Yes?" Was all he croaked out in a high creaky voice that was tired and weak.

"Thomas you're going to tell me how you're going to talk tomorrow at school; your going to tell me how you're going to introduce yourself. Tell me all the things you promised mother you wouldn't do anymore." She whispered, voice trying to be sweet but it came out painfully judgmental.

"Yes, mother" He whispered, not quite looking her in the eye.

She patted the floor infant of her as she sat down on a chair right behind it. So Thomas sat, she tried to hug him but pulled back when he flinched as soon as her arms brushed against him. She sighed "May I brush your hair, Thomas?" She sounded hurt or well at least he knew she had to sound hurt because he'd heard it before heard her yell at him in said voice. Thomas knew why and he wanted to feel bad but….she'd tried to touch him and it didn't feel good and he wanted to say no because it just….it crept into his skin and stayed there for hours in a sensation that didn't go away. 

"Yes, mother," He said none the less, knowing he couldn't refuse. He sat down and scooted up, wincing when she began brushing his hair. He let out a shaky breath and began talking, stuttering on his words as he couldn't quite remember or know what to say about how he should act in the moment. Not with the oversensitivity of his scalp warring for control over his mind. He didn't talk for long and Jane sighed in defeat.

And so they spent the night before Thomas's first day at high school with him rocking on the floor as she brushed his hair and hummed. Thomas played with the strands of stray wool from the rug. He tried not to think about school, tried to imagine this was Virginia. He was never good at make-believe. 

But tonight he could try.


	3. In Matters of Principle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Day of School and how fantastically it goes to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that James Madison is a Cool Kid ™? There will be no sweater vests and awkwardness from him. You'll be finding he takes his depression and pessimism with leather jackets and an undeservingly large amount of friends he doesn't even like that much, thank you very much.
> 
> Also in case, if your curious my face claim for Von Steuben is Akshay Kumar. 
> 
> My face claim for Pierre-Etienne is Dev Patel.

Thomas ended up falling asleep on the rug. His mother didn't have the heart or strength to bring him to bed, so he laid there all night. He woke up the next morning delirious, in a panic as he didn't realise or remember where he was. Then it hit him.  _Oh Yeah..._ This wasn't Virginia anymore. Soon after waking up while still lying on the floor, his mother came in, half asleep herself wearing a silk nightgown and a bonnet, demanding "Thomas Randolph Jefferson! You to get up this instant." Jefferson pulled his giraffe like limbs up from the floor and made his way over to his suitcase, stumbling as he did. He ended up picking out the world's most average pair of jeans and black turtleneck. He wasn't here to impress anyone, even if he wanted to.

Thomas sat through breakfast; it was an awkward affair. His sisters and brother talked about opportunities in school that they saw online and were going to look into. Jefferson felt guilty for not planning anything at all. When his mother asked what he'd be doing he stared blankly "Uh.." He started unsurely. Randolph, who was a middle-schooler, remarked "Wow, you get more and more like Eliza each day" and his twin sister, Anna-Scott, snorted but tried not to laugh, feeling a little remorseful.   
  
Thomas couldn't feel that angry, knew that they were kids and they didn't know better. He watched as his mother looked away. "It's getting late, y'all should go." She said and shooed them out of the home and to school, on the subway too much to the Jefferson kids' dismay. Randolph tried to harass a guy dressed up as the statue of liberty multiple times, Molly and Jane Jr had to pull the kid off the poor man.   
  
When they reached Jefferson's first reaction was: it's small but not that small. Jefferson knew it was never going to reach his school back in Virginia but he had much lower expectations. He also, for once, wasn't the only black kid at the school outside of his siblings. There were kids from all different backgrounds. He saw a Polynesian boy his age coated in freckles holding hands with an Iranian girl with caramel skin, thick brows, and a bright yellow thin cotton head scarf wrapped around her hair, for example.  
  
He walked into the building and was suddenly put off by how  **loud** it was. He felt the stirrings of a throbbing headache and closed his eyes as if it would help. He then opened them took out his schedule finding his first class was AP European History with Mr. Von Steuben. He then made a B-line for the class trying to get out of the tight crowd and their loud voices. He accidentally slammed the door closed when he entered, and everyone turned to stare at him. He squeaked out a "Sorry" and made his way to a seat in the front. He didn't like being right in the front because he was often forced to speak up or pressured into looking the teacher in the eye, but it made him feel smarter and it helped him focus.   
  
Thomas ended up sandwiched between the Polynesian boy from before on his right, a Puerto-Rican kid who had surprisingly nice facial hair for the fact he was no older than Jefferson, and a really short black kid who also had scruff on his chin. Do they just...all have really nice facial hair? He couldn't help but take comfort in freckles' really ugly pubescent Oreo dust moustache.  
  
Thomas immediately snapped out of his thoughts when the teacher walked in. He came to school to study, not to self-loathe. He tried to squat in his chair when he realised the short kid behind him couldn't see over Jefferson's considerable height. The gesture made the two boys beside him snicker. James didn't alter his expression or say thank you. Just adjusted his leather jacket like he thought he was the fucking Fonz or some shit and looked over him.  
  
Jefferson turned his attention back to the teacher, a tall buff Indian with a charming smile and a heavy German accent when he spoke. "Hello, class! We have a new student and it's his first year at our school. Would you like to introduce yourself?" He asked, to which Jefferson responded with a curt shake of his head. The man looked at him with pity and confusion that irritated Jefferson but he took a deep breath, the man was being kind and it was more then he could ask for.  
  
"Well alright. Class this is Thomas Jefferson, he's from Virginia. Play nice." The teacher chuckled "Jefferson, I'm Friedrich Von Steuben. This is a laid back casual class, I teach and I won't stop you from going on your phone or doing as you like. But when I give an exam or pop quiz I expect you to know the material. But seeing as it is a Monday, we will be starting the age old tradition of me spending the day telling you scandalous stories and showing you photos of my dog and fiancé." He chuckled and the class got excited mostly because it meant no homework or syllabuses.   
  
The man attached his computer to the projector and pulled up his Facebook. On which, he had tonnes of photos of a little grey Italian greyhound named Azor. Most of the photos were of him cuddling the dog and showering it with affection. However, he scrolled past an image of him and a man holding hands, wearing matching gold rings, kissing at what looked like long island beach. Thomas Jefferson sputtered at the photo and Alex snorted "Dude relax." He raised a brow and Jefferson slumped in his seat in embarrassment.  
  
Mr. Von Steuben chuckled "It's fine! Don't worry. That's my fiancé: Pierre-Étienne du Ponceau. We met on an airplane ride to America when we immigrated here at the same time. Both he and I are the sons of Indian guest workers in Europe."   
  
Thomas stared blankly "That's...sweet...I guess." Thomas didn't think it was bad per say. It was just weird, he never knew a gay person or at least someone who was openly so. He sorta thought they existed in a separate world from him and views them with the same detachment you viewed mythic beasts.   
  
Freckles raised a brow "You got something against that man? don't need to be an asshole." oh nooo, this is not how Thomas wanted his day to go.  
  
Thomas shook his head "N-no! It's just that...I've never met one of them before..." He stammered in a high pitched nervous voice.

Alexander narrowed his eyes "what do you mean 'one of them' you calling them freaks, retard?" He flinched at the insult, clearly hurt, his eyes stung. Wow okay he could see how what he said was wrong, but only now. He truly was socially inept, how did he suck this much.  
  
"Both of you lay off. He's a southern kid, you know what he meant. Now shut the fuck up. You're no fucking better by calling him a retard." The tiny chubby kid behind him barked in a dark demanding tone that shut up the two boys and Von Steuben laughed nervously.  
  
"No more fighting all of you, let's just continue with the class," He said. Consequentially, the class did as told.  
  
The class went on rather smoothly except Thomas was staring at the boy who yelled, rather shocked and confused. Why had he done that? What was he thinking? Seriously, what was going on his mind?   
  
Once class was over Thomas tried to get up to leave, but Alex leant over. "Listen, kid, What's wrong with you. Like all I said was retard and you were about to fucking cry. You seriously had to make James Madison come to the rescue? You fucked up or some shit?" He asked rudely invasive and curious. John leant in as well on the other side trying to box him in.

The boy from before, apparently named James, got up and walked over "Scram," he told them and they both backed up muttering under their breaths and glancing to Thomas confused then Madison. James then walked out the room and Thomas used the confusion of Alex and John to his advantage and ran out the room. He saw him walking past a shit tonne of people, other kids who hung out with him, he had quite a lot of friends. Thomas didn't want to get near them, they were loud and touchy to James and he couldn't deal.  
  
Instead he yelled out "Thanks!" Remembering his mama's words scolding him heavily about forgetting social common sense.  
  
James glanced back at him and raised a brow, and then he was off. Leaving Thomas to stand there by himself in the hall.   
  
  



	4. In Matters of Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Seth Rogen and Michael J. Fox voice* Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy.... The Schuyler sisters....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for the comments they really make my day!
> 
> Again if any of yall are curious my faceclaim for John Adams is Wang Gang and for Andrej Thadeusz Kościuszko is Hisham Fageeh. And this is my face claim for Eliza: https://www.jimmynelson.com/media/images/Kazakh/K19.jpg

If Thomas thought the harassment was going to stop because of James then he had another thing coming. He spent AP Macroeconomics dealing with Alexander trying to talk to him, constantly whispering "Psst! Thomas, dumbass, listen." Honestly Jefferson was glad he didn't listen because Alex got told off by Mr. Adams for not shutting the fuck up "Alexander Hamilton, for the love of god-", but before he could continue Alex started insisting that Mr. Adams was a pushover and that he knew the curriculum better than Mr. Adams ever could. Thomas was stuck between their yelling and arguing.

"Just shut up, you piece of shit, and listen to the fucking teacher!" Thomas cried out angrily slamming his hands on the table.

Alex stared in shock, only to lean over and yanked Thomas's glasses off his face and threw them across the room causing the lens to shatter. "I will fucking rip your braces off and beat you with them too, don't test me, Thomas!"

Thomas froze up eyes widened and the class was staring. Adams glared at them both and rubbed his temples "Alex, clean up the glass, and both of you will be getting detention after school today" To which Alexander groaned and Thomas let out a little choked sob. He couldn't tell his mother, she'd kill him or at least get all distant and quiet and give him looks he couldn't stand. Once class was over, Thomas bolted as Alexander called after him, tripping over himself as he ran with all the elegance of a monkey on roller skates. 

He ended up getting his food from the lunch lady, punching in his school number and cringing when she read out "Randolph?"

None the less, he nodded "Yup that's me" he winced. As he walked out of the cafeteria planning on eating by himself on the steps when a tall muscular girl in a red varsity jacket blocked his path.

"I heard you got into a fight with Hamilton, " She remarked as she scanned him up and do as if she couldn't believe that this guy would be the one to fight him.

Thomas tried to sidestep around her, "I didn't", was all he said.

However, she moved with him spreading her arms and legs to block his path. "Really? Because everyone says you did. Alexander says he 'put you in your place'." Thomas groaned, who the fuck did this kid think he was? Why did he want to annoy him so much? He tried to shove Angelica out of the way and she staggered back. "Relax man, oh my god!" she snorted

"Shut up."

"Attitude. I like it." She grinned "Hey kid, The Names Angelica Schuyler. I like your style. Wanna sit with me?"  
  
Thomas stared at her confused, "But you don't know me. I just shoved you. Why are you looking me like that?"

Her smile only widened "I'm being serious. You're a pushover with spunk, kid!" She talked like a 40-year-old coach and he was her rookie sports star, like this was Rockie, despite the fact they just met and she was his age. Before he could retort, however, she grabbed his arm causing him to freeze up. He ripped his arm away from her as soon as her grip got light enough. She stared at him, confused why he got so upset over it but didn't mention it. Just pointed to a table with two girls, James from before, and an Arab kid. Thomas ended up sandwiched between Angelica and an Asian girl dressed in teal, across from James on the circular table. Angelica kept talking "This is James, Andrej but we call him Andrew, and these are my sisters: Eliza and Margarita, or Peggy for short.  
  


Thomas stared in disbelief like he couldn't believe it. Peggy was dark skinned with golden undertones and thick long locks of coarse hair bleached blonde but the roots were the same colour as his sister Angelica's. For the most part, she looked like a carbon copy younger version of Angelica. He could buy that they were sisters.

Eliza on the other hand. She sat there stoic and stern. Expressions were hard for him to assess in the first place and it was even worse when people were really subtle about them. Her skin was a slight tan which was pink almost rosy at her cheeks but it was hard to see under the litany of freckles and facial scars heavily dusted on her face even if they were light and small. She had a short build with a square jaw and steep but broad shoulders which protruded on her slim frame. Her brows were large but sparse and her hair cascaded in jet black loose waves down her torso. "I'm adopted' She said in a dry blunt tone.  
  
"Eliza's adopted", Angelica explained with a pained expression, looking at Thomas like he was an idiot for being so blatant about his scepticism. "My parents love travelling. They visited Mongolia once and they came across Eliza when she was three while visiting an Orphanage for NGO work. They loved her so much that they adopted her, and she became a part of the family. She's the light of our lives, and the greatest sister."  
  
Eliza gave a slight smile, her eyes still set like stone on Thomas, boring into him and he squirmed in his seat, avoiding eye contact as looking people in the eye made him uncomfortable and Eliza was rather keen on looking him in the eye. When he kept glancing away, she only stared harder. Unbeknownst to Thomas, she was analysing him carefully, scrutinising every detail "You in special ed." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.  
  
Thomas sputtered, in shock. How did she know? He didn't tell anyone. How did she- whatever, now everyone was staring at him. Angelica let out a long "oooooh," and James who was leaning back in his seat, arm draped over the back and legs spread with the same stoic expression as Eliza, raised a brow rather judgmentally. Thomas began squirming again Can we not talk about this?!"

"It's autism isn't it, I know a girl in my class who has it, she acts like you. If you don't want people to know, here's a word of warning, be more careful and don't make it 'so obvious'. Alexander may find out and you really don't want that. Your a good enough kid, I don't want to see you torn apart and left for dead." Eliza explained, trying to be helpful but well it came out rather curt and strict. Borderline Bitchy.

Thomas looked at the floor and muttered "Yeah alright".  
  


Thomas spent the next half an hour at lunch looking at the ground in shame, and after Eliza spoke the tension and atmosphere had changed. Everyone awkwardly ate their food. Thomas felt bad as if he brought this upon them. He always did.  
  
Once the bell had rung, Thomas got up and began packing his bag. He shoved his things in, wanting to leave as soon as possible. However, as he did he felt a hand fall on top his shoulder and he yanked away on instinct, and the person pulled back. It was James.  
  
"Eliza's always like that. She's always right and she cares...she's just bad at showing it." Was all he said, staring down at Thomas as he put on his shades and picked up a leather jacket that was simple enough to not be tacky and put that on as well.  
  
"I couldn't guess." Was all Thomas remarked.  
  
James rolled his eyes at the sudden attitude and said "Look, kid, I know where the special ed classes are, they're in the basement. You want me to take you, I can walk you since this is your first day?"

Thomas thought about it, wondering if he should take his offer. Realising the kid was right and he didn't know the way at all, he agreed. "Sure", before finishing packing his back and getting up.  
  
James spun on his heel and began walking, Thomas trailed behind. It was the special ed classes after all and it was best he didn't embarrass James with his existence. He knew what he was like and he didn't need any Eliza to know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on my tumblr or insta.
> 
> Give me comments and feed me


	5. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update on my situation

I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded recently, I will try to this week but I've been extremely busy with my exams and I hope y'all understand. Thank you!


	6. i'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yikes

I am so sorry guys but at the moment I'm not really into hamilton and the school year is closing up and I plan on continuing this story and starting another hamilton story during the summer but in the mean time I might do work for other fandoms such as breakfast club and harry potter


	7. Do You Want to Know Who You Are?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow I finally updated

It was always like this. Dark, cold, barren walls. Felt less like a classroom and more like a prison. It was always teachers talking slowly and condescendingly to him as if he were a toddler. He couldn’t stand it, it made his eye twitch and skin crawl and made the muscles in his hands tense with the dark urge to punch the teacher square in the fucking jaw. But, he couldn’t, he had to be an adult about this. People thought he was stupid and he’d just have to accept it.He already had when he stopped himself from almost asking if he could skip and hang out at James class instead, he barely knew the boy he couldn’t do that. He used to do it with Martha though and maybe he just hoped….but hoping was futile. In class, however, there was a glimmer of hope, the teacher was talking about those annoying buddy system programs where he had to tag along with a neurotypical kid and the teacher said that this year it would be athletes meaning she’d be taking them out to the football field where thank fucking god Thomas could get some fresh air. Thomas didn’t even try to contain himself when the teacher told them all to get up, he stumbled up and bolted up the stairs and out the back of the school building to the giant football field where the team was already practising. Thomas came to a halt when he saw who was on the team: James Madison. The boy was stocky sure but he was so short, but here he was slamming into kids twice his height and utterly annihilating them. 

It was so fucking cool.

Thomas being tall scrawny and pathetic always admired muscular men, or at least that’s what he told himself, there was something so attractive about cool calm collected men who could also tear you the fuck apart. Thomas wished he was like that, maybe then he’d actually have cool friends. James caught his eyes as he watched him play and that caused Thomas to suck in a sharp breath and look down and James too busy staring got slammed to the ground and then reprimanded by his coach and Thomas felt immediately guilty. When his teacher caught up with him, an older plump lady, walked up to the coach and explained to him what was going on and the man, old, short, white, red-faced, fat, and bald looked upset but simply sighed in defeat. He told the football members who looked clearly annoyed and Thomas tried to stay far away enough for no one to turn their frustration on him. He didn’t want to be called a retard again today. After a few minutes of squatting on the grassy ground and fiddling with a blade of grass to pass the time he saw two feet approach and looked up to see who they belonged to: James.

“Hey.” James said stoically

“Hey.” Thomas responded just as blank-faced

“Soooo, how's special ed going?” James asked to which Thomas responded

“Really fucking awful thanks,” this made James laugh and that made Thomas defensive “Hey why are you laughing?!”

James shrugged “You’re funny”

“I get that a lot”

“No. Not funny as in weird, funny as in funny. It may not be on purpose but you crack me up.”

“Haven’t seen you show any emotion up until now”

“Because I thought it’d be rude to laugh”

“Yeah thanks, I appreciate not being laughed at for once”

“Thomas, right? I really do get what you're going through.”

“And how the fuck would you know what I’m going through?”

“I have ADHD.”

“Oh.”

James looked away “Oh is right. My parents force feed me pills by the handful anything to get me to be “normal” so trust me I do know how shitty this is. They think you're stupid, just cause you think different. It’s dumb as shit man”

“Yeah it fucking sucks.”

James offered a hand to help Thomas up. “Dude, so you need a ‘normal’ kid to be your partner, right? Let me, we don’t gotta be buddies or anything. It’ll just be so none of these kids try to use you for service hours and crap. You can even come over to my house sometime and smoke.”

Thomas used it to pull himself up, “Isn’t that bad for you?”

“Smoke weed idiot.”

“Ohh,” This is the first time someone’s called him an idiot and Thomas hadn’t actually felt like they were seriously questioning his intelligence. “Weed sounds nice”

“It really is, helps me think better at least. Maybe it’s a placebo affect but…whatever.”

“Well, shit man if your kush is some fucking miracle drug sign me up Dr. Oz”

“Shut up asshole” James chuckled

“Only because you're offering free weed.” Thomas retorted 

“So the kid's got sass, nice. Angelica will like that.”

“You mean the girl who talks like she’s in a Rocky movie and not even a good one?”

And James, actually laughed hard at that “Wow! that’s actually fucking true!” He snorted 

“And her sister, Eliza, Keanu Reeves in a fucking wig is what she is!” Thomas added

James only laughed harder, clutching to Thomas’s shoulder “Have I thawed you ice queen?” Thomas added

And James looked up at him “You're a great kid, nice jokes, fun enough. Yeah, I think this can work.” He then got on his toes and ruffled his hair. “Come on Thomas, your teacher probably wants us to do some “Bonding exercises” or some shit, so let's do that.”

“Maybe you’ll get to pick me up a la dirty dancing”

“What’s dirty dancing?” Thomas gawked “You mean you never saw fucking dirty dancing, well if I come over to your house I’m bringing the movie because you're missing the best guilty pleasure movie of ALL time.”

James shook his head “Nah man, The Happening is the best guilty pleasure movie”

Thomas rolled his eyes “In your fucking dreams.”

James narrowed his eyes “Tomorrow. My house. We’ll decide.”

“You’re on”.


	8. I made a new story

Yikes. While it's finally summer and I'll definitely get back to updating this story, I've started a new one as well! If any of you like harry potter, or just wanna help me out go check it out!

It's called "Can You Believe My Luck?" 

Here's the link!

http://archiveofourown.org/works/10977474/chapters/24443892


End file.
